


O Show

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Dean deixa aflorar seu lado exibicionista ao perceber que está sendo observado por estranhos enquanto ele fode Sam.





	O Show

A luz proveniente do farol de um carro ilumina por alguns segundos o beco em que eles estão.

Dean tem Sam contra a parede, jeans abaixado apenas o suficiente para mostrar a bunda arredondada do seu irmãozinho e permitir a entrada de três dedos grossos lubrificados somente com saliva em seu ânus apertado.

“Não acho que isso é uma boa ideia Dean.” Sam reclama, a bochecha direita e as palmas das mãos contra a parede, buscando apoio para evitar que seu pênis ereto seja esfolado em contato com a superfície dura e áspera.

“Shh, Sammy, você perdeu a aposta e o perdedor deve realizar o desejo do ganhador, sem exceção. Foi o combinado.” Dean literalmente grunhe na orelha de Sam, seus dedos esticando seu irmão mais novo com movimentos praticados.

“Tudo bem Dean, mas se formos presos, a culpa é sua.” Sam responde, mordendo o lábio inferior na tentativa de suprimir seus gemidos, a excitação crescendo agora que Dean tinha encontrado sua próstata.

“Relaxe, nós vamos ficar bem.” Dean assegura ao seu irmão, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Sam. Ele não pode deixar de se sentir presunçoso, pois fazia muito tempo que queria foder seu irmãozinho em público, mas Sam, sempre o puritano, mesmo depois deles estarem juntos por mais de dez anos, nunca havia concordado, até agora, ainda que “forçado” em virtude de ter perdido a aposta.

Para Dean é como ter acertado na loteria, a realização de um desejo antigo, afinal ele sempre teve um lado exibicionista, apimentado pela vontade de mostrar ao mundo a quem Sam pertence.

O cenário também é perfeito, ainda mais quando Dean percebe quatro jovens, dois garotos e duas garotas, que tinham saído do bar pela porta dos fundos, e agora estavam observando a cena a alguns metros de distância.

Dean, claro, não comenta nada com Sam a respeito dos inusitados expectadores e simplesmente continua a fornecer aos garotos um belo show.

Sem mais demora, ele retira seus dedos do ânus de Sam, provocando um gemido de desapontamento em seu irmãozinho. Ele cospe em sua mão e lubrifica seu pênis da melhor maneira possível.

Em seguida, ele abaixa a calça jeans de Sam até os joelhos, forçando seu irmão a abrir um pouco as pernas a fim de melhorar o ângulo. Com uma mão em seu pênis e a outra no quadril de Sam, Dean, em um único impulso, penetra o caçador mais jovem com quase nenhuma resistência.

Sam não consegue segurar o gemido de dor que escapa de seus lábios rosados, sua testa começando a brilhar de suor.

Dean inclina a cabeça contra o ombro de Sam, extasiado com o calor apertado envolvendo sua ereção. Ele espera alguns segundos antes de movimentar seus quadris devagar, permitindo Sam se ajustar ao tamanho avantajado de seu pênis.

“Dean.” Sam geme alto, o prazer se espalhando como fogo após a diminuição da dor inicial, seu corpo tremendo nas mãos capazes de Dean. “Oh Deus, me fode com força, vamos lá.”

Dean nunca foi bom em negar os pedidos de Sam. Então ele acelera suas estocadas, fodendo seu irmãozinho com força, o barulho de pele contra pele ecoando na noite mal iluminada pela energia elétrica.

A luxúria o domina, cada movimento dentro e fora do ânus apertado do seu irmãozinho enviando sensações maravilhosas por seu corpo.

Quando Dean se lembra novamente dos seus expectadores ele vira a cabeça e percebe que um casal está se beijando e o outro cara e a garota abertamente se masturbando, olhando para eles com olhos ávidos.

Dean não resiste e com uma mão levanta a camisa de Sam até o meio de suas costas, proporcionando aos garotos uma vista perfeita do seu pênis penetrando seu irmão em movimentos cada vez mais fortes.

É surpreendentemente satisfatório para Dean ver seu irmãozinho à sua mercê em público e com pessoas assistindo. Entretanto, sua possessividade também é evidente e ele deixa claro com seus movimentos que seu irmão pertence a ele e mais ninguém.

Sam está praticamente sem fôlego, sobrecarregado pelo prazer causado pelo pênis de seu irmão mais velho acertando sua próstata sem erro em cada uma das suas estocadas, o medo de serem pegos completamente esquecido.

De repente ele movimenta a cabeça para o outro lado, para aliviar a tensão no seu pescoço, e congela ao se deparar com os jovens assistindo e se masturbando.

“Dean?” Ele questiona, preocupado, embora levemente excitado pela situação.

“Já faz um tempinho que eles estão aproveitando o show, Sammy.” Dean ri em sua orelha, sem perder o ritmo. “Melhor não os decepcionar.” Ele completa.

Quase inconscientemente, Sam empurra sua bunda para fora, o ângulo aprofundando a penetração. Ele passa a língua pelos seus lábios vagarosamente, sem tirar os olhos dos jovens, e geme mais alto, não se importando em parecer uma cadela no cio.

É visível que eles estão gostando muito da cena, pois o casal está masturbando um ao outro, enquanto a outra garota tem a mão debaixo da saia e o segundo cara a mão em seu próprio pênis e no mesmo ritmo das estocadas de Dean.

Todo o cenário aumenta imensamente a excitação de Sam, mas ainda não é o suficiente para levá-lo ao orgasmo.

“Dean, eu preciso de um pouco de fricção aqui cara.” Ele demanda e em seguida a mão esquerda de seu irmão está em seu pênis, os movimentos perfeitos e precisos. Após anos de prática, Dean sabe exatamente que pressão e intensidade usar para fazer Sam gozar rápido.

“Desculpa Sammy, fiquei empolgado com a plateia.” Dean comenta, com a respiração ofegante em seu pescoço, resultado do esforço empreendido e do prazer que ele está sentindo.

Com a estimulação em seu pênis e próstata ao mesmo tempo, Sam atinge o orgasmo cerca de dez segundos depois, ejaculando na parede, arrepios se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, as pernas trêmulas e ele sabe que também tinha gozado pelo ânus, a sensação única e fantástica.

Ao sentir as contrações do ânus de seu irmãozinho no seu pênis, Dean volta a segurar Sam com as duas mãos em seus quadris e continua a fodê-lo forte, prolongando ao máximo o prazer assolando sua região pélvica.

Mais algumas estocadas e Dean ergue sua cabeça em direção ao céu, expulsando seu esperma dentro de Sam, um rosnado quase selvagem escapando da garganta. 

Ele ainda pode sentir o ânus do seu irmãozinho vibrando ao redor do seu comprimento, absorvendo todo o esperma expelido por seu pênis.

Depois que Dean retoma suas faculdades mentais, ele retira seu pênis da bunda de Sam com cuidado, segurando as nádegas dele abertas e observando seu esperma escorrer lentamente do ânus abusado do seu irmão.

Não resistindo a um último ato de exibicionismo, Dean tira as mãos da bunda de Sam, rapidamente coloca seu próprio pênis de volta em suas calças e puxa seu irmãozinho em seu peito, virando-o, de modo que a bela bunda de Sam fique perfeitamente visível para os garotos.

“Dean!” Sam reclama, segurando a camisa de Dean com as duas mãos para manter o equilíbrio.

“Calma bebê, no fundo, eu sei que você está se divertindo.” Dean diz sorrindo enquanto passa as mãos pelos lados de Sam, parando quando ele alcança as nádegas musculosas do homem mais jovem, novamente abrindo-as e permitindo aos jovens expectadores uma visão nítida da bagunça causada pelo esperma vazando do ânus rosado e inchado de Sam.

Sam cora furiosamente ao imaginar o que eles estão vendo e esconde seu rosto no pescoço de Dean. “Não acredito que você tá fazendo isso, seu _neanderthal_.” Ele sussurra, sabendo que seu irmão mais velho está provavelmente sorrindo e pensando “olhem o que eu fiz com ele.”

De fato, Dean nunca se sentiu tão poderoso, o ser que ele mais ama no mundo em seus braços e marcado como seu para o mundo ver, ainda que o mundo se resuma a quatro jovens olhando para eles com as bocas abertas e os rostos corados, seguramente sem acreditar no que estão vendo.

O caçador mais velho espera mais alguns segundos e sai do abraço, colocando Sam atrás dele, dirigindo-se aos garotos com a cara mais brava que consegue, apesar das circunstâncias.

“Okay, garotos, o show acabou, caiam fora daqui”. Imediatamente, os quatro arrumam suas próprias roupas da melhor maneira possível e saem praticamente correndo em direção a um carro estacionado ali perto.

Em questão de minutos os dois estão sozinhos no beco, com Sam tentando se fazer apresentável novamente.

Assim que ele fecha o zíper de sua calça, Sam se mexe desconfortavelmente, pois ele sente o esperma que havia escorrido de dentro dele molhando sua roupa.

“Você sabe que vai pagar por isso né Dean?” Sam questiona seu irmão mais velho com petulância.

“Quer apostar?” Dean pergunta, um sorriso iluminando seu belo rosto sardento, o desafio claro em seus olhos verdes.

Sam revira os olhos e sai mancando em direção ao carro, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios quando Dean não está vendo.

 


End file.
